Dorugamon
Dorugamon is an Animal Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It is a ferocious Digimon that possesses the disposition of a beast and a dragon, and is such a heavyweight that most Digimon run away just at the sight of its shadow. Although it exhibits that ferocity of a wild beast when it comes to battles, it also has the intelligence of a dragon, and is usually very docile. Because it has an old-style Interface on its brow, it is presumed to be a Digivolution of a "Prototype Digimon". Attacks *'Cannonball': Fires a large iron sphere from its mouth while charging. *'Fighting Spirit'This attack retains its original name of "Power Metal" in Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon Links, and Digimon ReArise. (Power Metal): Stands still and accumulates power, then fires a large, more powerful iron sphere from its mouth. Design Dorugamon is a beast-like Digimon with black fur and purple lightning-like stripes on most of its body. It has two large legs and two arms, each of which has three long, red claws, as well as a large, saurian tail. The fur around the base of it neck, on its chest, paws, snout, on the inside of its wings, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with purple tips and two large wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem, indicated to be an old-style interface. Etymologies ;DORUgamon (ドルガモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. English media format "DORU" without the capitalization. *From DIGIMON OR UNKNOWN-MONSTERS.Digimon Chronicle, " " 1.0 *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle Digimon World DS Dorugamon digivolves from Dorumon, and can digivolve further into DoruGreymon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Dorugamon is #123, and is an Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Lightning element. Its basic stats are 170 HP, 163 MP, 112 Attack, 102 Defense, 64 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and LuckyMedal2 traits. It dwells in the Login Mountain. In Dawn, the player fights three Dorugamon in Login Mountain in a Holy Species Quest assigned by a Renamon. Dorugamon digivolves from Dorumon and can digivolve to DoruGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Dorugamon, your Digimon must be at least level 24, with 800 Beast experience and 125 attack. Dorugamon can be hatched from the Drago DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dorugamon is #092, and is a Champion-level, HP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Super Escaping Feet and Super Lucky traits, and has the special skill Dig. Dorugamon digivolves from Dorumon, and can digivolve into DoruGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Dorugamon, your Digimon must be at least level 18 with 65 defense and 50% friendship. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Dorugamon DigiFuses from Dorumon and Syakomon, and can DigiFuse to DoruGreymon with Tyrannomon, or to Grademon with Reptiledramon and Buraimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Dorugamon is a Earth Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gazimon, Gabumon, and Dorumon, and can digivolve to Chirinmon, DoruGreymon, and RizeGreymon. Its special attack is Power Metal and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance to do a critical hit by 15%. In Complete Edition, Dorugamon can also digivolve from Monodramon and digivolve to Grademon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Dorugamon is #119 and is a Earth Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gazimon, Gabumon, Dorumon, and Monodramon, and can digivolve to Chirinmon, DoruGreymon, RizeGreymon, and Grademon. Its special attack is Power Metal and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance to do a critical hit by 15%. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Dorugamon digivolves from Dorumon and can digivolve to DoruGreymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon Battle Dorugamon is a card digivolution of Dorumon and can digivolve to DoruGreymon. In order to unlock this digivolution, you must card digivolve DexDorugamon to Dorugamon. Digimon Masters Dorugamon digivolves from Dorumon at level 11 and digivolves to DoruGreymon at level 25. Dorugamon can be found in Oil Refinery-1(Tamer level must be 15 and up). Digimon Heroes! Dorugamon digivolves from Dorumon and can digivolve to Doruguremon. Digimon Links Dorugamon digivolves from Gazimon, Gabumon, and Dorumon and can digivolve to Chirinmon, DoruGreymon, and RizeGreymon. Digimon ReArise Dorugamon digivolves from Dorumon and can digivolve to DoruGreymon. Notes and references